


six degrees of separation

by Aerielz



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Comedy, F/M, I try to be funny and come out offensive, Light Angst, Liz goes to LA, Not-Too-Long Fic, i've created a bunch of other characters but i swear this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielz/pseuds/Aerielz
Summary: Liz leaves. Skedaddles. Kinda runs away, sort of?We start from there, and then things start making sense.A tale of bad jokes, bad choices, and how to recover from them.





	six degrees of separation

**Author's Note:**

> This show ended like half a decade ago, what the-- _what_ am I doing here? I mean, who am I kidding, this is happening because Tina is on SNL again and I'm emotional.
> 
> This has fourteen chapters written so far -- none of them rewritten to a readable form yet, but I'll try to keep this more or less regular. It's not a very complex story, even if I haven't finished it yet, and chapters are tiny, so I might be able to.
> 
> Just to be clear, _no_ , I haven't given up on [Mathematics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9954065). I just have been boxing with university and losing every round. But I'll keep fighting -- and writing. I _will_ make it out alive, guys. I promise. Just wait it out.

Their first time together is not slow and romantic after a quiet date night. It’s sudden, inelegant and an instant regret: they kiss, her back pressed against the wood panelled wall of his office, because he said something stupid. Then clothes get pushed to the side. Hands find zippers.

  
That kind of thing.

  
It’s not something she does, and not something she’s proud of, but nothing gets Liz over the edge like champagne, having sold a show, and the fear she won't ever see him again. Alcohol finds that desperation in her veins and it combines with the taste of strawberries in his lips. It’s enough to push the air out of her lungs in the form of his name. The fingers griping her thighs are almost tight enough to leave imprints.

  
They finish together, Liz muttering _shit, shit, shit, shit_ , against the crisp white of his shirt between a moan and a sigh.

  
It's her boss, it's their workplace, she's leaving. She can’t say it, but those facts are all in there, bright and clear and swimming in champagne.

  
And between all of that, Liz finds a question in her mind.

  
_Is any of this a good idea?_

  
"I have to start-”

  
"Wait."

  
“-packing my-"

  
"Lemon."

  
“-I don't know, plants? Bye, Jack."

  
She is one foot out the door and tripping on her own shaky legs when she feels his eyes following her path. It’s part paranoia and part knowing him too well. _He better not be looking at my ass_ , she thinks, never checking from above her shoulder — there was this greek guy with a story about not looking back.

  
So Liz keeps putting distance between them, erasing with it every thought of consequences. She goes all the way to the west coast. It’s not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this then we're probably insane by the same amount and you should totally drop by my tumblr and leave a high five on my ask box.
> 
> There's stuff from other fandoms, my notes on how trying to learn filmmaking and scriptwriting is killing me, and bits and pieces about tv shows, movies and entertainment. Some bigger pieces here will be accompanied by notes there, and you'll get to read things before they get here! I'm also posting first drafts of the finished stuff I post here, too, so if you want to see those that's _the_ place. 
> 
> [Click here](aerielz.tumblr.com) and come say hi! :D


End file.
